Palabra clave: NUEVO
by aleaddams
Summary: Estás fuera del equipo - Lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro - No volveré - Ese bello chico rubio - Creo que me enamoré - No me dejes - Te amo - Siempre juntos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Palabra clave: Nuevo.**

**Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevo gremio, nuevos sentimientos.**

[Introducción]

POV Lucy.

Agh, ya está, me cansé, ¿eso querían?, ¿qué me fuera?, ahí está, lo tienen, sean felices. Gracias por hacer a una integrante de su "familia" llorar.

Hace un mes atrás habían terminado los grandes juegos mágicos, todo estaba…normal. Las peleas de Natsu y Gray, Erza enojada por un pastel de fresa en el piso, Lissana coqueteándole a Natsu, Elfman gritando "Hombre"…todo estaba normal…menos en mí. Natsu no estaba conmigo, que raro, él siempre me molestaba, pero ahora el pasa todo el tiempo con Lissana, aún sabiendo los sentimientos que tengo hacia él.

_**Hace una semana…**_

-Eh, Natsu, ¿vamos a ésta misión? Es fácil, y pagan una gran cantidad–Le mostré entusiasmada.

-Ahora no, Lucy, si quieres, ve tu sola, con mi equipo haremos una misión, nos ir –No pudo continuar ya que lo interrumpí.

-¿Con tu equipo? No me habían dicho nada sobre una misión, que raro.

-Natsu rió -¿Qué no estabas cuando acordamos que quedarías fuera del equipo? Que raro, estoy casi seguro de que estabas ahí…

Casi me desmayé, yo, ¿fuera del equipo de Natsu? ¿por qué? Natsu me había dicho que no me abandonaría, que me quería, que me protegería, que…era su todo.

-¿P-por qué? –Tartamudeé.

-Nos cansamos de protegerte siempre, de que te lleves gran parte de la recompensa aún sin hacer nada, de que destruyan el gremio porque te necesitan…Simplemente, nos aburrimos de ti, y no sólo nosotros…todos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Palabra clave: Nuevo.**

**Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevo gremio, nuevos sentimientos.**

[Adiós, maldito gremio]

_-Nos cansamos de protegerte siempre, de que te lleves gran parte de la recompensa aún sin hacer nada, de que destruyan el gremio porque te necesitan…Simplemente, nos aburrimos de ti, y no sólo nosotros…todos._

* * *

No, eso no podía estar pasando, todo era un sueño, sí, era un mal sueño, sólo eso…

-¿To-todos? –Miré a mi alrededor, todos escuchaban nuestra…¿fría? conversación.

-Sí, Lucy –Todos bajaron su cabeza.

-Natsu –Comencé a llorar –Esto es un mal sueño, ¿verdad?.

-No me hagas reír, Lucy.

-N-no, esto no puede ser así, estoy alucinando…Tu me dijiste que no me abandonarías, que me querías, que me protegerías –Cada vez bajé más el tono.

-Las cosas cambian, Lucy, amo a Lissana, ya no siento nada por ti…No quiero ser ni tu amigo.

Llegó Lissana y con una gran sonrisa abrazó a Natsu, quien hizo lo mismo. Me sequé las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que bajaba mi cabeza.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que estoy de sobra aquí… -Me paré de la silla.

-¿Qué harás? –Preguntó Lissana.

No le respondí.

* * *

_**En la oficina del maestro…**_

-Maestro…

-¿Sí, Lucy?

-¿Usted también piensa eso?

Sólo quedó un incómodo silencio, eso me decía que era un "sí"…El sí que menos esperaba.

-Oh…Comprendo –Lágrimas que retenía comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

-Lo lamento, Lucy, pero –No lo dejé terminar.

-Basta ya, no necesito que nuevamente me digan me que odian, que soy una carga para ustedes, que no me necesitan aquí, que…que…que perdí al único hombre al que he amado –Mientras decía lo último, mi voz se quebraba -Bueno, maestro, si me disculpa...

Me paré y me fui a mi hogar...Fairy Tail ya no es mi hogar...

* * *

_**En casa de Lucy...**_

-¡Lucy!

-Oh, Loke, me asustaste -Dije desanimada.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy? Todos estamos preocupados por ti, haz llorado todo el día... -Se notaba la preocupación de Loke en su rostro.

Le conté lo que sucedió...Aunque creo que en algún momento vi cristalinos los ojos de Loke.

-Malditos -Susurró.

-Jamás pensé que harían algo así, y menos a alguien de su supuesta familia...Tengo miedo, Loke -Susurré lo último.

-Tranquila, Lucy, ¡nosotros estamos contigo! -Sonrió, aunque se notaba la tristeza que tenía.

-Lo sé, Loke -Sonreí -Y yo siempre estaré para ustedes.

-Lucy... -Dijo Loke serio y con una voz firme.

-¿Sí, qué pasa? -Pregunté confundida por el cambio de Loke.

-¿Seguirás en Fairy Tail, o te irás?.

Aquello era en lo que menos quería pensar...A pesar de lo que me dijeron y cómo me sentía, amaba ese gremio.

-No lo sé, Loke...Creo que lo mejor sería abandonarlo -Respondí fríamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lucy. Después de cómo te trataron, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Después de aquello, Loke se fue, y yo fui a dormir.

* * *

_**Día siguiente, en el gremio...**_

Entré al gremio, todos me quedaron mirando, como si nunca me hubiesen visto...

-Idiotas -susurré.

Entré a la oficina del maestro.

-Lucy...

-Maestro, debo decirle algo.

-Dime, Lucy.

-Aunque me duela decirlo, y aún más hacerlo -Lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro -Abandonaré el gremio.

-Lucy, mejor dicho, ABANDONAREMOS EL GREMIO.

-¡Loke! -Dije sorprendida, al verlo, y aún más al escucharlo decir eso.

-Lucy, entiendo por qué te vas, ¿pero tú, Loke? -Dijo sorprendido el maestro.

-No puedo estar cerca de las personas que le hicieron daño a una amiga tan importante para mi -Dijo Loke frunciendo el ceño.

-De acuerdo, Loke, Lucy -Borró las marcas del gremio -Ex magos de Fairy Tail.

Cuando íbamos saliendo de la oficina del maestro, se me ocurrió algo, lo cual se lo conté a Loke, y él asintió con la cabeza.

-Aquí vamos, Loke -Le dije -Uno, dos y...tres.

-¡ADIÓS, MALDITO GREMIO! -Gritamos al unísono, aunque nos dolían las palabras, era lo único que sentíamos en ese momento.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, soy muy mala con Lucy, pero en algún momento le pasarán cosas buenas...en algún momento! ahyia, será pronto:p**

**Los amo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Palabra clave: Nuevo.**

**Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevo gremio, nuevos sentimientos.**

[Gracias, Rubiecito]

_-¡ADIÓS, MALDITO GREMIO! -Gritamos al unísono, aunque nos dolían las palabras, era lo único que sentíamos en ese momento._

* * *

_**{Hoy} en casa de Lucy…**_

-Loke, hoy se cumple una semana… –Dije comenzando a llorar.

-Tranquila, Lucy. No debes llorar, y menos por ellos, quienes te hicieron daño.

-Lo sé, pero yo confié en ellos, los quería, los quiero, y no es –Loke me abrazó.

-Lucy.

-¿Qué?.

-Mejor…Llora todo lo que quieras –Loke me abrazó más fuerte, y lo sentí, él también estaba llorando.

Estuvimos así por bastante tiempo, pero era cómodo…

-Lucy, ¿estás mejor? –Dijo Loke tiernamente.

-Si –Sonreí –Muchas gracias, Loke.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.

-Emm Loke, creo que iré a caminar, quiero tomar un poco de aire.

-Está bien, Lucy.

* * *

_Llevo aproximadamente media hora caminando, sin rumbo alguno, creo que iré al parque un rato... ¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo Sting-kun aquí?_

-¡Sting-kun! –Grité.

-H-hola –Dijo el rubio –Eres Lucy, ¿cierto? La hada a la cual Minerva lastimó…

-No me vuelvas a decir hada –Dije fríamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no eres una hada?

-N-no –Lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¡Lucy-san! ¿P-por qué? –Preguntó Sting preocupado.

-Y-yo ya n-no est-estoy en e-l gre-gremio –Tartamudeé.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Sting.

-L-lo que es-escuchaste, S-sting-kun –Dije, aunque no se entendía mucho.

-¿Por qué, Lucy-san?.

-Bi-bien, te lo contaré.

-Primero sentémonos aquí –Señaló una banca.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado hace una semana.

-Y-y por eso, me fui del gr-gremio –Lloraba hasta no poder más.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¿cómo pudieron hacerle algo así a una persona de su gremio? -Dijo molesto - Ellos...A quienes admiraba, quienes cuidaban a sus compañeros, quienes... -Me miró y luego me abrazó.

-S-sting...

-Deja de llorar, rubia, que así te ves más fea que de costumbre.

-Gracias, rubiecito -Dije sonriendo -Aunque...Si yo soy fea, ¿qué quedaría para ti?.

-La perfección, obviamente.

-Oh, si, ¡Sting el perfecto! -Nótese el sarcasmo.

Ambos reímos.

-¿Sabes qué? Me caes bien, rubia -

La sonrisa de Sting era tan gigante...Como la de Natsu...Nuevamente la tristeza comenzó a apoderarse de mi.

-¿Qué pasa? -Me preguntó.

-Lo extraño -Por mi cara comenzaban a deslizarse pequeñas gotas de "agua".

-Agh, tonta. -Dijo Sting poniéndose serio -Él no se merece tus lágrimas.

-P-pero...¡Yo lo amo! -Dije mirando hacia abajo.

-Oh... -Se paró -Entonces, ¿buscas un gremio? -Vaya, si que es bueno cambiando temas, ¿eh?.

-S-sí.

-¿Quieres unirte a Sabertooth? -Me lo preguntó con su más grande y sincera sonrisa...En verdad Sting-kun es una gran persona.

-¿Podría? -Le pregunté asombrada.

-¡Claro! Por algo te lo ofrecí, ¿no?.

-Eh...Está bien, ¡quiero unirme a Sabertooth! -Dije emocionada.

-¡Bien! Entonces, mañana pasaré por ti, debes tener tus cosas listas al medio día.

-Al final, no eres tan mala persona, ruebiecito -Sonreí.

-¿Pensabas que era mala persona? Me desilusionaste, rubia -Dijo Sting aguantándose la risa.

-¡Tonto! -Dije riendo -Eh Sting, debo irme, está anocheciendo...

-Te acompañaré a casa.

-¿Seguro?.

-Seguro.

-Gracias nuevamente, rubiecito -Sonreí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer...Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, es demasiado corto uwu **

**El próximo capítulo será más largo, y entretenido...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Palabra clave: Nuevo.**

**Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, muevo gremio, nuevos sentimientos.**

[No]

_-No tienes nada que agradecer…Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga._

* * *

Llegamos a mi hogar. Creo que llamaré a Loke para hablar sobre Sabertooth…

-¿Me necesitabas, Lucy? –Apareció antes de que lo llamase, ¿qué se cree asustándome?.

-Eh…Sí –Lo miré seriamente –Loke, ¿qué dirías si me quiero unir a un gremio?.

-¿Encontraste un gremio? ¿cuál?.

-S-sabertooth.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué de tantos gremios, tenía que ser justo ese? –Enfatizando la palabra "justo".

-Porque –No pude seguir ya que un golpe que provenía de la puerta, me interrumpió –Agh, ¿quién será? –Dije sin ánimo.

No me lo esperaba. Ver a esa persona era lo que menos quería en este preciso momento.

-N-natsu –Tartamudeé.

-Hey Luce –Entró a mi casa –Lo siento, no debí haber sido tan duro contigo, ¿por qué no vuelves al gremio y hacemos alguna misión?.

_Quedé en shock, no esperaba que me dijese eso, no sé cómo reaccionar…Tengo miedo, no sé de qué, pero lo tengo…Miré a Loke, él estaba igual o más "sorprendido" que yo, creo que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer algo en este momento._

_Loke se fue._

-Lucy no volverá –Dijo una voz masculina.

_¿Eh? Si Loke se ha ido, no puede ser su voz, así que ¿de quién rayos es?._

_Miré hacia la puerta, de donde provenía aquella voz...Sting estaba aquí._

-Natsu Dragneel –Siguió Sting –Después de haberle dicho tales cosas a Lucy, ¿por qué quieres que vuelva? –Natsu lo miró seriamente.

-Ah, eso, porque…Todos están en misiones largas, y no hay nadie con q –Le di un golpe en la cara a Natsu con toda mi fuerza mientras caían mis lágrimas.

_Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que hice._

-Por favor, vete –Trataba de sonar fuerte.

-Luce –Dijo Natsu mirándome.

-Ya la escuchaste, vete…Y para tu información, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy no volverá a tu equipo, y mucho menos a Fairy Tail.

-¿Seguro? –Natsu miró con una mirada desafiante a Sting –Yo sé que Lucy ama a Fairy Tail más que a nada.

_Sting iba a decir algo, pero no lo dejé, era mi turno de decir lo que pensaba…Lo que quería._

-Jamás volvería a tal gremio donde prometen cuidar de todos, pero luego de un tiempo, los apuñalan por la espalda.

-Pero nosotros sólo dijimos lo que sentíamos, somos honestos, no era nuestra intención herirte…

-Pero lo hicieron, el hombre al que más he…Mejor dicho, el único hombre al cual he amado, me dijo que me odiaba, que era un peso para él…¿Debería estar sonriendo después de haber escuchado tales palabras?...¿Por qué me dijiste tantas cosas que al final jamás cumpliste, Natsu?.

_Sting miraba atónito tal discusión._

-Porque en ese entonces era así, pero con el tiempo, comenzaste a ser una carga, eras como la típica princesa de cuentos de fantasía en los que está encerrada en un castillo cuidado por un dragón y que quiere que su príncipe azul vaya a rescatarla, pero ella no hace nada para poder salir de aquella torre.

-Dime, Natsu, ¿cuándo les pedí que me protegieran?.

-Jamás lo hiciste, pero si no lo hubiésemos hecho, tu no estarías viva, Luce.

-No puedes saber si lo estaría o no, ya que nunca me dejaban pelear.

-No te dejábamos pelear porque eres débil.

-Aún así, en algún momento hubiese sido de ayuda, no mucha, pero algo hubiese aportado.

-Sólo habría sido un estorbo.

_Aquellas palabras me rompieron...Aún más de lo que ya estaba._

-Esta vez, te pasaste de la línea -Dijo Sting, defendiéndome.

-Tu cállate, este asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo, sólo es entre Lucy y yo -Exclamó Natsu.

-Mejor dicho, entre Lucy y Fairy Tail...Pero desde ahora será entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth -Sting me miró y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Lucy no se iría a Sabertooth.

-Se nota lo poco que la conoces, Natsu Dragneel -Sting suspiró -Ella sabe perdonar depende cuál sea la situación, nos perdonó, y ha decidido aceptar mi oferta de unirse a Sabertooth.

-No, eso no es cierto, Lucy volverá a Fairy Tail ¿cierto Lucy? -Natsu me miró.

-No -Suspiré -Sting te ha dicho lo que haré, me uniré a Sabertooth...Deberías aprender a confiar en las demás personas, y dejar de creer que todos harán todo lo que tu dices -Enfaticé la palabra "todo".

-Pero Luce...Tal como perdonaste a Sabertooth, deberías perdonarnos a nosotros y volver.

-No, aún es muy pronto para perdonarlos a ustedes, aún me duele...Y aunque los perdonase, jamás -Grité aquella palabra -volvería a Fairy Tail.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras -Dijo enfurecido, y se fue.

-Gracias, bello chico rubio -Le dije a Sting, y le besé en la mejilla.

* * *

**Oh, no sé si a ustedes les gustó éste capítulo, pero a mi me encantó/-\ **

**Hhm hoy sólo pude hacer un capítulo u_u ya que los días sábados estoy ocupada, gr:c Y mh trataré de subir capítulos lo más seguido que pueda c: eso**

**Ojalá les haya gustado u_u:c3**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Palabra clave: Nuevo.**

**Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, muevo gremio, nuevos sentimientos.**

[Sentimientos]

_-Gracias, bello chico rubio –Le dije a Sting y le besé la mejilla._

* * *

_Sting se sonrojó ante tal acción._

-¿El gran Sting Eucliffe sonrojado? –Le dije burlonamente.

-Calla, rubia –Dio vuelta su cara.

-Pero, en verdad, muchas gracias, Sting –Sonreí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Lucy –Ahora fue él quien me besó, pero no exactamente en la mejilla…Así es señoras y señores, el primer beso de Lucy Heartfilia fue como Sting Eucliffe.

_Estaba tan o más roja que el cabello de mi ex compañera de equipo (y gremio) Erza Scarlet._

-S-sting –Dije desviando mi cara.

_Creo que alguien rompió la escala de rojo...Sting estaba peor que yo._

-O-oh, l-lo si-si-sien-to, L-ucy -Tartamudeó Sting -Lo hice inconscientemente, no quería hacerlo, de verdad, perdón.

_Después de aquello conversamos un rato, claro, tratando de evitar el tema del beso, que aún me ponía incómoda. Dieron las doce de la noche y Sting se fue._

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...**_

_Cuando desperté, había un gigantesco sol, más radiante que otros días. Miré la hora, y casi me dio un infarto, eran las diez, y Sting pasaría a buscarme en dos horas más para ir a Sabertooth, ¡corre Lucy, corre! (Imitando el "corre Forest, corre")._

_Me bañé, y salí del baño en toalla, ya que aún no decidía qué ropa ponerme. Estuve alrededor de diez minutos buscando algo, hasta que al fin lo encontré, un hermoso y corto vestido blanco con detalles celestes que se ajustaba hasta la cintura. __Me vestí, y dejé mi cabello suelto. _

_Eran las diez y media, tenía tiempo de sobra para desayunar y arreglar mis maletas. once y media, y ya estaba lista. En eso, alguien golpeó la puerta._

**POV Sting**

_Llegué temprano, no podía esperar para ver a Lucy...Espera, ¿que no podía esperar para ver a Lucy? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ YO LA QUERÍA VER?! Seguramente porque está mal, pero...Ese beso de ayer, lo hice involuntariamente, pero aún así, yo...Quería besarle, ¿por qué? no, no creo que sienta algo por Lucy a parte de amistad, es imposible...O quizás..._

_Se abrió la puerta de casa de Lucy. _

_Quedé mirando a Lucy, se veía tan bella, como siempre ¿pero en qué estás pensando, Sting?._

-¿Pasa algo, Sting? -Me quitó de mis pensamientos la dulce y melodiosa voz de aquella linda rubia.

-No, nada -Sonreí -Sólo que estaba pensando en que será genial tenerte con nosotros.

_Lucy me abrazo. Probablemente, en este momento no se acuerde del beso de ayer...O sólo no quiere hablar sobre eso y hace como que nada ha pasado._

-Oh, está bien...Pasa -Sonrió.

-Entonceeeeeeeeeees, ¿estás lista? -Le pregunté con todo el entusiasmo posible.

-No podría estar más lista -Ambos reímos.

_Y sin darme cuenta, volvía a contemplar su belleza. Ese cuerpo tan perfecto, tan delicado, tan bien moldeado, esos labios que sólo han sido tocados por mi, sus manos tan frágiles...Lucy Heartfilia en realidad es la perfección._

-¿Sting? -Preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-Ah, lo siento...

-Sting -Me tomó la mano -Sabes que puedes confiar en mi tal y como yo confié en ti.

**POV Lucy**

-No es nada, Lucy -Suspiró -Emm, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? No es necesario que contestes.

_Sting actúa raro, dime que te pasa, ¡quiero poder ayudarte en algo!._

-Si, claro, pregúntame, te responderé lo que sea.

-Hhm bueno...Puede ser algo doloroso, pero...¿Qué tanto te gusta Natsu?.

_Estaba sorprendida ante tal pregunta...No sabía que responderle...Era obvio que las cosas que me dijo me confundieron un poco.  
_

-Oh, lo siento -Bajó su cabeza -No es neces-

-Lo amo -Y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Oh...

_Sting me abrazó, pero era raro, no se sentía como un abrazo de los que me había dado antes Sting, era frío, se sentía como que él en este momento también tenía una gran dolor, pero no quería decírmelo. Tampoco me habló, cosa que era lo más extraño, cuando estaba triste él me abrazaba y contaba chistes o historias para que riera, pero esta vez, el silencio se apoderaba de la habitación. _

-¿Estás mejor? -Me preguntó, soltándome del abrazo.

-S-si, pero tú...

-No te preocupes por mi, te dije que no me pasa nada.

_Y nuevamente estaba ese tan incómodo silencio._

-¿En qué piensas, Sting? -Dije preocupada, ya que en realidad, lo estaba, y demasiado...Él era el único en quien podía confiar.

-¿Nos vamos ya a Sabertooth? -Se paró y sonrió, extendiéndome la mano.

* * *

**Ay, lo siento por no haber subido el capítulo más temprano, pero tengo que hacer muchos trabajos esta semana, gr:c Mañana no sé si podré subir capítulo u_u pero probablemente sí, aunque sea tarde, pero lo intentaré:)**

**Muchos besitos, abrazos y ronroneos para todoss ññ:p **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Palabra clave: Nuevo.**

**Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevo gremio, nuevos sentimientos.**

[Sabertooth]

_-¿Nos vamos ya a Sabertooth? –Se paró y sonrió, extendiéndome la mano._

-S…si –Dije confundida por el gran cambio de ánimo de Sting.

_Conversamos todo el camino hacia la estación de trenes sobre puras estupideces, pero al momento de subirnos, Sting, al ser un Dragon Slayer, se mareó y acostó en mi regazo...En cambio, yo sólo miraba el paisaje._

_-Que hermoso, eh –Pensaba -Y pensar que no hubiese visto tal hermoso paisaje si hubiese seguido en Fairy Tail…A decir verdad, los extraño…Sobre todo a N…Nat –Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas–Natsu. Jamás creí que él pudiese ser tan…¿Hiriente? No, no es eso…Eeeeem…Ay, bueno, digamos que jamás pensé que me haría tanto daño…Él era tan inmaduro, pero a la vez, tiern –Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos._

-Piensas en él, ¿cierto? –Dijo entrecortado un mareado Sting.

-Suspiré –Siempre estás en lo correcto, Sting –Dije desanimada.

-Tranquila…

-Gracias –Le dije aquello y le besé la frente.

_Ambos nos sonrojamos._

-¿P…por qué me agradeces? –Dijo volteando su cara para que no pudiese ver su GRAN sonrojo…Pero mala suerte Sting, ya lo he visto.

-Por estar ahí cuando te necesito –Le dediqué una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa.

-Eso no es nada, ya que es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿cierto? –Sonrió.

-Ah, y Sting…No sé para que te das vuelta si ya he visto tu sonrojo –Reí.

-Eeeeh rubia mala –Intentó poner cara de niño malo, pero su risa no lo dejó –Yo no me he sonrojado.

-Oh, ¿el gran Sting no admite su sonrojo? –Dije sarcásticamente.

-Calla.

_Ambos reímos hasta que no pudimos más._

_Llegamos a nuestro destino…¡Ya casi estaba en Sabertooth! Estaba nerviosa…Y para peor, tenía ganas de ir al baño, ¡IIIIIIH!._

-¿Nerviosa? –Preguntó Sting mirándome.

-Algo… -Respondí temblorosamente.

-No me mientas, rubia –Rió –Se te nota hasta en la voz lo nerviosa que estás.

-S…si…En realidad si lo estoy, y demasiado… -Dije admitiendo mi nerviosismo.

-Hizo una pequeña risa –Tranquila, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –Me dio unos pequeños golpes cariñosos en la cabeza –La única diferencia entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, es que, sean cosas malas o buenas, jamás te ocultaremos algo…Claro, a menos que sea una fiesta en tu honor –Ambos reímos.

-Gracias, Sting –Abracé al recién nombrado.

-¿Nuevamente agradeciéndome?.

-Sí –Sonreí –Eres el único que me escuchó en aquel momento, el único en el cual sé que realmente puedo confiar, el único en el que puedo llorar en sus brazos, el único…La única persona que me queda en este momento –Salió mi sonrisa más grande desde que ganamos en los grandes juegos mágicos.

-Alto ahí. Yo no soy la única persona que te queda en éste momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién más me queda en este momento? –Le pregunté sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Tu familia, nuestro gremio, ¡Sabertooth!.

-Tienes razón…Ya no estamos nosotros dos, ¡ahora está la familia completa! –Sonreímos.

_Desde ahora tendré una nueva familia…Una que no me mentirá, que me dirá mis errores, que me felicitará por mis logros, que me ayudará cuando esté en problemas, que no me ocultará nada…¡Estoy feliz!. Pero aún hay algo que me incomoda…_

-S…Sting –Dije nerviosamente.

-¿Sí?.

-¿Me puedes responder sinceramente?

-Claro, tan sólo pregunta.

-Antes…En mi casa…¿Por qué estabas así?.

-¿Así como? –Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-Tú bien sabes a lo que me refiero, Sting Eucliffe –Le dije seriamente.

-No, en realidad no lo sé.

-Suspiré -¡AAAAAAGH! Por qué estabas tan deprimido, frío, serio, no hablabas, todo eso, y más.

-Oh, eso… -Se quedó mirando el cielo.

-¿Me responderás o no? –Le pregunté.

-S…si –Suspiró –Lo que pasa…Es que no me gusta verte así –Se puso serio –Y menos por ese imbécil de Natsu, que aún sabiendo tus sentimientos hacia él, te trató mal, y no sólo él, sino que todo el gremio…

-Oh, así que eso era… -Miré hacia abajo –Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Sting –Forcé una sonrisa –Ahora, aquello es pasado, volveré a empezar de cero, como si eso jamás hubiese pasado.

-Me agrada eso, Lucy –Él también sonrió –Eh, Lucy, mira hacia delante.

_No me lo puedo creer, estamos en la entrada del gremio, sólo nos quedaba abrir la puerta…_

-¿Lista? –Preguntó Sting.

-Lista –Le confirmé.

_Sting abrió ambas puertas y me tomó dela mano para que entrase junto a él._

-¡EH VUELTO, FAMILIA! –Gritó.

* * *

**Mis respectivas disculpas hacia ustedes u_u Lo lamento por no haber actualizado durante esta semana *se mata*.**

**Hhm ¿Les gustó el capítulo?/-\ Ay, mañana QUIZÁ actualice, el domingo no sé, y el lunes SÍ o SÍ haha:p.**

**Besitos y abrazos xoxo**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Palabra clave: Nuevo.**

**Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevo gremio, nuevos sentimientos.**

[Sólo fue un sueño, un terrible sueño]

* * *

_Era un día normal, llegué a Fairy Tail. Entré, pero éste estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, ¿razón?, Gray estaba de misión y Natsu aún no llegaba. Como había vuelto ayer de una misión, decidí que hoy no iría a una. Fui directo hacia la barra, donde estaba Mira._

-**Hola Mira** –La saludé, y me senté.

-**Hola, Lucy** –Me sonrió –**¿Quieres algo? ¿Para comer o beber?**

-**Mmm, un té estaría bien** –Le sonreí.

_Estuvimos conversando mucho tiempo, y al decir mucho, me refiero a mucho, como tres horas, hasta que Natsu apareció en la puerta del gremio, pateando aquella._

_Mira me hizo una seña para que lo mirase. Tal como ella me indicó, lo hice, pero me sorprendí bastante, Natsu estaba diferente, estaba más…Lindo. Se me dibujó una sonrisa por su apariencia._

_Me di vuelta, para seguir la conversación que llevaba con Mira, pero para ella, mi sonrisa no pasó desapercibida. _

-**¿Y a qué se debe esa gran sonrisa? **–Recalcó la palabra "gran".

_Mira logró sonrojarme. _

-**¡Luceeee! **–Gritó –**Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce **–Repetía. A decir verdad, no entendía por qué.

_Mira miró a Natsu –Quien venía en dirección hacia nosotras –Y luego me miró a mí. Sonrió y suspiró._

_Natsu llegó a su destino. Tenía su gran y típica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

-**Luce…**

_Después de decir aquello, comenzó a observarme, sus ojos iban de mi cabeza a mis pies, recorriendo cada espacio de mi cuerpo –Tal acción hizo que me sonrojara –Sus ojos dejaron de recorrer mi cuerpo al encontrarse con mis ojos. Quedamos así por unos segundos._

-**N-natsu. **–Dije.

_Que nos estuviésemos mirando fijamente a los ojos, me incomodaba bastante, pero me agradaba ver sus bellos ojos…Aún así, ganó lo primero, haciendo que desviara la mirada._

-**Luce, ven conmigo** –Me sonrió –**Es sólo un momento…Un pequeño momento.**

_Miré alrededor, todo el gremio nos estaba observando. Luego de sonrojarme un poco más por aquellas miradas, situé mi vista en la cara de Natsu, ¡el color de su rostro competía con el pelo de Titania!. _

_Reí por el sonrojo de Natsu._

-**Entonces…¿Vienes?** –Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras me extendía su mano.

-**¡Claro! **–También le sonreí.

_Durante el camino, el silencio reinaba. Fueron aproximadamente diez minutos, en los cuales íbamos tomados de las manos. Natsu me guiaba. _

_Llegamos a un hermoso parque. Natsu se detuvo, observó por un momento y luego siguió su camino. Llegamos a unos asientos que daban a la vista más perfecta._

_Se sentó, acción que yo imité. _

-**Luce… **–Natsu me miró a los ojos.

-**¿Q-qué pasa, Natsu? **–Me sonrojé por la acción dicha anteriormente.

_Natsu tomó mi otra mano, así quedando nuestras cuatro manos unidas._

-**Yo te… **-Suspiró y apretó aún más nuestras manos –**Yo te amo, Luce…**

-**Natsu **–Le miré y sonreí tiernamente –**Yo también…Te amo.**

_Nos abrazamos por unos minutos, hasta que él comenzó a alejarse._

-**¿Q-quieres ser mi novia, Lissana? **–Dijo Natsu sonrojado.

_¡¿QUÉ?! / ¿Había escuchado bien? / ¿Natsu dijo "Lissana"? / Aquellas y más preguntas gobernaron mi mente. Estaba en shock._

-**Sí, si quiero ser tu novia, Natsu**–Dijo Lissana alegremente.

_Natsu y Lissana se besaron…Esperen, ¿desde cuándo yo estaba frente a ellos, observándolos?._

_Una masculina voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero, ¿de dónde venía esa voz?, no había nadie más, ya no estaban ni Natsu ni Lissana, ¿cuándo se fueron?, ¿cuánto llevo parada aquí?, no los veo por ningún lado…¿Por qué los árboles están desapareciendo uno a uno? Y…¿Por qué todo se está volviendo oscuro?._

-**¡Lucy! **–La voz masculina volvió –**Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…**

_Abrí los ojos y vi de donde provenía esa voz…Era de Sting._

_Sentí mi mano mojada, ¿por qué lo estaba? Miré y…También sentí mi rostro mojado, ¿por qué?._

-**Lucy, ¿estás bien? **–Me preguntó Sting, preocupado.

-**S-si **–Lo miré –¿**Por qué no lo estaría? –**Le pregunté.

-**Estabas durmiendo, y de pronto, comenzaste a llorar **–Dijo un poco más calmado.

_Miré toda la habitación durante un momento…Esta no es mi casa…Oh, ya lo recuerdo, ya no soy una maga de Fairy Tail, ahora soy una maga de Sabertooth, hoy llegué al gremio junto a Sting, y pasé el día junto a él, Yukino, Rogue, Lector y Frosch, y luego se hizo tarde, y me dio sueño, y…Paré mi mirada en Sting._

-**Sting **–Lo miré seriamente.

**-¿Sí?**.

**-¿P-por qué estamos en la misma cama?.**

* * *

_**En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por los -aproximadamente- veinte días en los cuales no actualicé ni una vez D: Peeeero, no tenía ninguna idea, realmente ninguna...Quien escribe, me debe entender u_u.**_

_**Mmh, ¿les gustó el capítulo? Demasiado corto, lo sé, pero -como les dije {escribí} anteriormente- no tenía ideas, grrr:c.**_

_**¿Les gusta tal formato? eso de resaltar los diálogos, y blablabla...Creo que es más cómodo -y entretenido- leer cuando está así:c.**_

**{Si quieren algo en especial que aparezca en éste fanfic, déjenlo ahí en los reviews, y veré que hacer c:}**

_**Y, por último...**_

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE LO LEEN, DE VERDAD, mucho lob para todos *inserte el corazón más lindi que haya*, ñau.


End file.
